The Trial of Morgana Pendragon
by Goods Evil Twin Sister
Summary: Morgana has been arrested by the Court of the Sidith for using extremely dark magic. Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and the knights have been invited to tell their story's of Morgana's treachery. What will Morgana's fate be and what will Merlin do about it? I don't know whether or not to have pairings yet except the obvious of Gwen and Arthur. Maybe reveal fic.


**Me: Hello welcome to another Merlin fanfiction. I say another, this is only my second one but whatever. I am the great Sorceress who rules this... Kingdom I guess... I dunno...**

**Arthur: Uh excuse me, uh great Sorceress but your not going to torture me again are you because I'm still recovering from last time.**

**Me: Awww is Arthur being a big girl again.**

**Arthur: (looking insulted) No if anyone's the girl it's Merlin.**

**Merlin: Hey!**

**Arthur: Don't deny it.**

**Merlin: Prat!**

**Me: Boys enough it is time for the story. By the way I don't own Merlin but I'd do own the plot.**

"Morgana Pendragon?" Asked a regal sounding voice from behind the black haired women.

Morgana turned round to find a women, no older than 18, standing in front of her. In her hand was a staff, covered in intricate paturns and encrusted with a blue crystal.

"What do you want?" Snapped Morgana cruelly. The women just raised her staff and her eyes glowed gold. Black chains appeared binding Morgana's hands and feet so she couldn't move.

"Morgana Pendragon you have been arrested by the Court of the Sidith. You will come with me to your trial." Said the women, her face not once changing from the neutral expression she had been sporting since she had appeared. Morgana didn't even get a chance to argue before a flash of white light and then...

Darkness...

* * *

It started off as quite a good day for Merlin. Arthur had given him less chores than usual and there wasn't a scheduled hunt for at least another two weeks. The sun was shining and everyone was just generally in a good mood.

But obviously with Merlin's good day was bound to change and he would either have to save Arthur's sorry behind or spend all night working out how to save all of Camelot.

Arthur was in the throne room, discussing with the knights the reports of a beast attacking the out laying villages, when they appeared.

In a sudden blast of white light three women appeared before them.

"Guards." Yelled Arthur, after getting over his initial shock. However, before the men could even draw their weapons the women pulled out their own in synchronisation as if they had done this many times.

"We are from the Court of the Sidith. We wish you no harm Arthur Pendragon." Said the women in the centre. She was obviously the leader. On top of her golden curls sat a gold band with a green jewel in the centre. All three of them were wearing the same plain white dress with what seemed to be a double infinity sign just of their shoulders.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked, his voice strong and proud. His hand was on the hilt of his sword but he didn't unsheathe it. Still the women looked unfazed.

"We wish to invite you, Arthur Pendragon, you Queen Guinevere, your manservant Merlin and any knights you wish to bring to the trial of Morgana Pendragon." Announced the brunette women to the blondes left.

Arthur stiffened at the mention of his sister.

"Her trial?" Asked a curious Merlin, stepping forward from the wall he had been leaning against. He had been waiting just incase the sorceresses attacked them and he needed to do some stealthy magic. However hearing Morgana's name made him a lot more curious than it should have.

"Certain magic is so dark it is not only frowned upon by almost all magical beings but it is outlawed. If our court is to hear of someone using there powers for such evil we arrest them. Once this is done we look at every bad thing they have ever done and bring in those the sorcerer or sorceress have wronged to tell their story. Finally we choose their punishment." Answers the red head on the right.

Merlin frowned slightly. So they knew what Morgana had done, but did they know what he'd done to stop her?

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Asked a suspicious Arthur.

"You do not have to go Arthur Pendragon but it would be appreciated if you did. Morgana deserves to pay for her crimes but without you our punishment won't be as fair as it could be." Said the blonde. Arthur fought a quick battle in his head before answering.

"I will discuss it with my council. If we decide to come?"

"Go to the lake of Avalon a week from today. We shall meet you there and take you to our palace. There you may give your witness and watch our decision." Said the blonde. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Before you leave, what is your name?" He asked sounding slightly softer after the hard ordering voice he had been using before. For the first time the blonde woman smiled. It lit up her entire face and even many of the guards had trouble not smiling with her.

"My name is Lady Adriannde. Until we meet again my lord." The three ladies bowed there heads in respect before vanishing.

Arthur sighed rubbing his eyes. Why did every time things got peaceful something had to ruin it?

He signaled for all to leave but Gwen, Merlin, Guias, Leon, Percival and Gwaine.

"Are we gonna go?" Asked an all to perky Gwaine.

"Guias?" Asked Arthur.

"Sire, I have heard of the Sidith before. When the people of the Old Religion lived freely, they saw to judging those who used magic for evil. When the purge began they stopped doing such things in the public eye. Uther tried to find them but he had no luck with his searching. I believe they now only deal with the very worst of their kind. My lord the entire Court of the Sidith are High Priestesses of the Old Religion." Said Guias wisely.

"Can we trust them?" Asked Leon seeing the decision in his King's face.

"I believe so. If you do decide to go though Sire, you must respect them. They are powerful and though they probably want nothing to do with Camelot, they would not hesitate to strike back if you were to hurt one of their own." Says Guias, who also noticed the decision on Arthur's face.

"We will see what they want and if they are telling the truth, we will tell them of Morgana's crimes. Hopefully they are strong enough to hold her within their walls." He then dismissed everyone so he could think.

He's probably going to get a migraine with all that thinking. Thought Merlin, well look on the bright side Morgana's trial ment no hunting for at least three week. Yay!

**Me: Woo that was fun.**

**Arthur: A migraine seriously! We haven't even got to anything yet and your already giving me a head ache. What is wrong with you.**

**Me: (Thunder rumbles while I glare at him) Careful Arthur remember I can make your life hell if I wanted too.**

**Arthur: Okay I'm sorry. (Runs away frightened)**

**Me: And that was fun too. By the way Sidith was something I thought sounded cool and the double infinity thing I got from Revenge which I also don't own. If I did Emily and Jack would be... Okay getting side tracked. Reviews please!**

**:)**


End file.
